Naruto emEURO 2008
by Uchiha Kitsune
Summary: Os nossos meninos de Konoha fizeram uma lista especial de regras para as meninas para que pudessem assistir ao Euro, no entanto as meninas não ligaram nenhuma e quebraram todas as regras.....sumário péssimo, pa não variar, tentativa de humor


A História de Naruto: versão acordo ortográfico de 2058

**Naruto em… EURO 2008!!**

_By: Uchiha Kitsune_

Kit: Yo minna!! n.n Aqui tou eu mais uma vez…desta vez com o tema: EURO 2008…….como já devem ter percebido ¬¬

Neji: Ouve lá oh Maria Maluca, tu não devias tar a estudar pós exames nacionais? O.õ

Kit: Dever, dever, até devia…...mas a preguiça é mais forte que eu…...u.u

Neji: ¬¬ e entretanto resolveste chatear-me, certo?

Kit: ya n.n

Neji: O que eu sofro… T.T

Kit: Bem…..voltando à fic…... PESSOAL O EURO 2008 TÁ AÍ!! EU ADORO ESTE TIPO DE COMPETIÇÕES!! n.n

Neji: Já dei conta ¬¬

Kit: Daí eu resolvi raptar o elenco de Naruto pa fazer esta fic sobre como é que eles assistem a este tipo de competição...e uma vez que a selecção do Brasil não entra no Euro, os ninjas de Konoha vão torcer pelo meu país...PORTUGAL!! n.n

Neji: Ainda bem que o Brasil não entra...se entrasse Portugal tinha um rival muito forte...mas sendo assim...de rival forte só tem a Itália n.n

Kit: Ainda bem...n.n...vamos então à fic!

Neji: n.n

**Disclaimer:**Para o bem de vocês e do resto da humanidade, Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse não teria tanto sucesso u.u, no entanto o Sasuke é meu e NINGUÉM tasca…

**AVISO:** esta fic é um presente meu, pa um amigo muito especial, que teve a paciência de me passar toda a série de Naruto, até à actualidade, para o PC...ele também é um grande fã do Loiro Hiperactivo nº1 de Konoha de trás pa frente...

_**Kissus Fernando!!**_

...e como não podia deixar de ser...para o resto dos meus amigos com quem partilhei o Liceu Nacional de Latino Coelho durante os anos que lá estudei...

_**Kissus Minna!!**_

_**ADORO-VOS A TODOS!!**_

_**BOA LEITURA**_ e espero que gostem!!

Legenda:

Itachi: Eu sou bom. - (fala normal)

Sasuke: _"Eu também"_ – (pensamentos das personagens)

_(Kit: estes tipos não são nada convencidos __¬¬)_– (comentários da autora metida que podem conter um pequeno diálogo com alguma personagem)

**Naruto em… EURO 2008!!**

Dia 1 de Junho:

Os rapazes fazem uma lista de regras para as meninas:

Kankurou: Vocês acham mesmo que estas regras vão resultar?

Naruto: Têm de resultar...

Gaara: Têm mesmo...

Sasuke: As meninas não nos vão largar...daí a lista de regras...

Neji: Elas não vão cumprir...tenho a certeza...

Shikamaru: São muito problemáticas pa aceitar tal coisa...

Kakashi: Não custa tentar...

Asuma: A Kurenai não me vai deixar em paz...

Lee (pose de nice guy): Nós temos de impor as regras se queremos ver o Euro em paz e sossego...temos de usar o Fogo da Juventude, pessoal!

Restantes rapazes: O.O''''

Depois de fazerem a tal lista de regras, eles vão afixá-la em sítios bem visíveis pás meninas...e o resultado da aplicação delas, no final de contas foi nulo, pois as meninas nem se aperceberam de tal lista...daí eles serem atormentados durante a competição toda, ora vejam as regras e como as meninas se portaram:

_**Euro 2008**_

_COMUNICAÇÃO EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA SER CIRCULADA POR ESPOSAS, NAMORADAS, NOIVAS, IRMÃS, PRIMAS, FILHAS, KUNOICHIS (PARA TODAS AS MULHERES EM GERAL). ESTAS REGRAS DEVERÃO SER ESTUDADAS ANTES DO EURO 2008_

_LISTA DE REGRAS:_

_**1- Do dia 7/6 até dia 29/6, devem ler a secção desportiva dos jornais, para se informarem do que se passa, caso contrário NÃO puderam juntar-se às conversas. Caso não o façam, serão olhadas de uma forma negativa ou até mesmo completamente IGNORADAS. NÃO SE QUEIXEM se não receberem qualquer tipo de atenção.**_

Dia 7 de Junho, 20:15:

Kakashi: Putz, a Suiça é anfitriã e nem dá pa aquecer...

Asuma: Ya! Primeiro jogo, e já começaram a perder...

Kurenai (ouvindo a conversa): Então rapazes! De que é que vocês tão a falar? n.n

Kakashi: Do Euro 2008...

Kurenai: Do quê? O.õ?

Asuma e Kakashi: ¬¬

_**2- Durante a COMPETIÇÃO, a televisão é nossa, 24 horas, sem qualquer excepção. Se olharem mesmo de relance para o Comando da TV, correm o risco de perder...um olho.**_

Dia 7 de Junho, 21:00:

O Neji e a Hanabi tão a ver o jogo Portugal – Turquia, a menina olha de relance para o comando com intenção de mudar de canal:

PAF – e o Neji dá um valente soco na carinha fofa da prima

Hanabi: PAPA!! TT.TT – e sai a chorar

Neji: u.ú

_**3- Passar em frente à TV durante um jogo é permitido, desde que seja a rastejar pelo chão, sem causarem distracções. Caso pensem em se colocar nuas em frente à TV, seria melhor vestir qualquer coisa, pois caso apanhem uma constipação, não teremos tempo de as levar ao médico durante este período.**_

Dia 7 de Junho, 21:15:

O Shikamaru tá a assistir ao mesmo jogo que o Neji, e a namorada, Sabaku no Temari, põe-se em frente à TV em roupa interior:

Temari: Shika-kun, achas que este fio dental me fica bem? n.n

Shikamaru: Sai da frente, problemática!

Temari (sai a bufar): Ò.Ó

Shikamaru: E aproveita pa vestir qualquer coisa pa não te constipares...u.u

Temari (mudando de humor): Que fofo!! Tas preocupado comigo, amor? n.n

Shikamaru (sem medir as palavras): Não...eu só não quero que te constipes porque se isso acontecer eu não vou ter tempo de te levar ao médico...só isso u.ú

Temari (vermelha de raiva): Ò.Ó

_**4- Durante os jogos, seremos cegos, surdos e mudos, com a excepção de vos pedirmos para nos darem uma bebida ou qualquer coisa para comer. Não pensem sequer que vos vamos ouvir, nem peçam para abrir a porta, atender o telefone ou ir buscar o bebé que caiu do berço. Isso não vai acontecer.**_

Dia 8 de Junho, 18:20:

Naruto (assistia ao jogo Áustria – Croácia, na casa da Hinata): Hinatinha! Podias trazer-me um ramen? n.n

Hinata: Claro, Naruto-kun!

TRIMMMMM _(Kit: som baka do telefone a tocar __¬¬)_

Hinata (falando da cozinha): Naruto-kun, podias atender o telefone por mim?

TRIMMMMM

Naruto (sem pestanejar, vidrado na TV)

TRIMMMMM

Hinata (indo atender o telefone): Ò.Ó

_**5- Seria uma boa ideia, vocês guardarem uma ou duas dúzias de latas de refrigerante bem frescas e em permanência e sempre qualquer coisa para petiscar, e também uma cara sempre bem disposta para os amigos que venham lá a casa ver os jogos. Em troca, poderão usar a TV entre a meia-noite e as 6 da manhã, com a excepção de retransmitirem algum jogo durante esse período.**_

Dia 11 de Junho, 17:45:

Gaara e Kankurou esperam os amigos pa assistir ao jogo Portugal – Republica Checa, esparramados no sofá:

TOC TOC _(Kit: som de alguém a bater na porta __)_

Kankurou: Temari, vai abrir a porta...

Temari (abre a porta de mau humor): Ò.Ó

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru e Naruto (à entrada da porta): O.O'''

_**6- POR FAVOR, caso nos vejam de trombas porque a selecção ta a perder (improvável) NUNCA digam, "Deixa lá, ganham pa próxima". Correm sérios riscos. Palavras de encorajamento nesta altura são contraproducentes.**_

Dia 15 de Junho, 21:15:

Jogo de futebol entre Portugal – Suíça, Portugal ta a perder _(Kit: isto sim...é totalmente improvável...era mais fácil a equipa de futebol da minha turma ganhar o campeonato inter-turmas do que isto acontecer...u.u'...e olha que eles perderam o 2º jogo por 10,11 ou 12 a 4 u.u'''')_

Neji: PUTZ!! Ò.Ó

Tenten: Deixa lá, ganham pra próxima...

Neji: Ò.Ó

Tenten: O.O''''

_**7- São sempre bem vindas para se sentarem ao nosso lado durante UM jogo e para falarem connosco durante os intervalos, mas apenas durante os anúncios e apenas se o resultado nos agradar. Atenção que dissemos UM jogo e assim sendo não usem a desculpa da Competição, para passarmos algum tempo de qualidade juntos.**_

Dia 16 de Junho, 21:35:

Intervalo no jogo Áustria – Alemanha:

Sasuke: Sakurinha! Senta aqui n.n – apontando para o lugar vazio ao seu lado

Sakura: Hai n.n – senta ao lado dele e aproxima-se devagarinho do seu pescoço

Sasuke: n/n Para com isso...que o jogo vai começar

No entanto, ela não para, e continua com as carícias...

Sasuke: Sakura...para com isso que o jogo vai começar Ò/Ó

Sakura (vermelha de raiva): Ò.Ó sempre a porcaria dos jogos...eu desisto!

Sasuke: n/n até que enfim

Sakura: Ò.Ó#

Sasuke: O.O'''

_**8- Ao contrario do que julgam, as repetições dos golos SÃO muito importantes. Não interessa se os vimos ou não. Queremos vê-los outra vez e de preferência muitas vezes.**_

Dia 19 de Junho, 21:00:

Quartos de Final, jogo Portugal – Croácia _(Kit: caso ainda não tenham reparado...eu tou a tentar adivinhar o futuro n.n):_

Lee, Neji e Gai-sensei (abraçados e a gritar pela 3ª vez, devido ás repetições): GOLOOOOOOOOOOO!! PORTUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!

Tenten: Que chatice, se esta porcaria repete, outra vez, o golo, eu destruo esta TV Ò.Ó

Lee, Neji e Gai-sensei (a fazer a festa): n.n

_**9- Seria de toda a conveniência as AMIGAS não terem filhos durante este tempo ou não agendarem qualquer evento social durante este período, porque:**_

_**A) NÃO PODEREMOS IR**_

_**B) NÃO IREMOS**_

_**C) NÃO VAMOS**_

_**MAS caso o namorado dessa amiga nos convide a ir assistir um jogo lá em casa, é como se já lá estivéssemos.**_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, a Ino-porca convidou-nos pa irmos à festa que ela organizou n.n

Sasuke: Não podemos ir. u.ú

Sakura: Ué, porquê? O.õ

Sasuke: Porque a essa hora vai haver jogo de futebol do Euro 2008...ù.ú

Sakura: Mas o Gaara, ta a convidar todos os meninos pa assistir a esse jogo...T.T

Sasuke: Então nesse caso é como se já lá tivéssemos n.n

Sakura: u.ú

_**10- As reportagens, debates e entrevistas durante o Euro, são tão importantes como o jogo em si. Não pensem sequer em dizer "Já não viste esta porcaria, porque não mudas de canal pa vermos qualquer coisa todos juntos?". A resposta será: **__**por favor ver a regra número 2 desta lista.**_

Dia 20 de Junho, 00:30, ou melhor Dia 21 de Junho, 00:30:

Na TV passa a entrevista com os jogadores das equipas que jogaram no dia 20, Asuma e Kurenai assistem, ou melhor Asuma assiste ¬¬:

Kurenai: Já não viste esta porcaria, porque não mudas de canal pa vermos qualquer coisa todos juntos?

Asuma (passando um bilhetinho à Kurenai com a regra número 2 da lista): u.u

Kurenai (amarrotando o papel depois de o ler): Ò.Ó

_**11- Por favor guardem a frase " Graças a Deus o Campeonato Europeu só é de 4 em 4 anos". Somos imunes a este tipo de pressões. Não se esqueçam que temos o Campeonato Nacional, a Taça, a Liga dos Campeões, a UEFA, o Inter de Milão do Mourinho, a Liga Espanhola, a Italiana, etc...**_

Dia 30 de Junho, 16:00:

A Copa Europeia acabou...o vencedor foi ?? _(Kit: deixo isso com o futuro...embora gostasse muito de escrever PORTUGAL...)_

Meninas: Graças a Deus o Campeonato Europeu só é de 4 em 4 anos...

Asuma: Não se esqueçam das outras competições...

Meninas: O.O

Sasuke: É verdade...ainda temos o Campeonato Nacional...

Neji: A Taça...

Gaara: A Liga dos Campeões...

Kakashi: A UEFA...

Kankurou: O Inter de Milão do Mourinho...

Naruto: A Liga espanhola...

Shikamaru: A Liga Inglesa...

Gai: E por aí adiante...

Lee: T.T Não sobrou nada pa eu dizer...

Meninas: TT.TT

_**12- Será oportunamente comunicado se estas regras serão aplicáveis a outras competições e modalidades**_

_**Antecipadamente gratos pela vossa colaboração**_

_**Com os melhores cumprimentos**_

_**Shinobis de Konoha**_

Meninas: i.i SOCORRO

_**THE END**_

Kit: e aí tá a minha fic...que era pa ser postada no dia 7...u.u

Neji: aposto que tiveste preguiça de a postar...u.ú

Kit: n.n''' foi mais ou menos isso...

Neji: mais ou menos, ãhn...sei ¬¬

Kit: n.n deixa de ser parvo...

Neji: ¬¬

Kit: bom...acho que deu pa perceber que para além das meninas não terem ligado nenhuma ás regras, elas ainda acabaram por quebrá-las todas de uma maneira ou de outra...n.n

Neji: u.ú

Kit: minna deixem reviews

Neji: é isso...apesar de no sense...mas isso já começou a ser um hábito...

Kit (dando um soco no Neji): KISSUS PESSOAL!!

Neji: x.x

Kit: n.n


End file.
